


Observation

by kazesuke



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: In the quiet moments Yue appears but Touya has a tough time getting him to stay.





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coppercrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppercrow/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! I love these three so much <3

Touya didn’t remember falling asleep but he was sure he was waking up. 

A warm hand pressed palm flat to the curve of his back, holding him close and radiating protection in the quiet of wherever he was - he couldn’t quite remember yet through the sleepy fog. 

Fingers slowly sifted through his hair, slowing his shift to wakefulness and he really didn’t want to wake. But it was dark behind his closed eyes and he was probably supposed to be making dinner or doing chores or homework. 

Well he’d probably already missed whatever he was supposed to do, Sakura had probably covered for him. Again. He was really going to owe the little monster before this was all over.

He forced his eyes open and was surprised that the light was on in his room; he could just see it peeking beneath the wall of feathers shielding him from unwanted light. A noise of confusion escaped him before he could even think to stop himself and the fingers in his hair abruptly froze. 

His own fingers began to move soothingly where they rested on Yue’s leg. A smile ghosted over his lips. “It’s alright, Yue,” His voice was still thick with sleep and he turned his head to press a kiss just above Yue’s knee, hoping to reassure him. 

Whether it did or not, Touya didn’t know as he watched the clothes before him morph back into Yukito’s school uniform and he couldn’t help but sigh a little and wince as the light of the lamp overhead hit him full force.

Touya rolled onto his back and smiled up at Yukito from his lap, squinting still. “Guess I fell asleep, huh?” 

Yukito chuckled and began stroking Touya’s hair. “Yup! I’m not sure how long for though.” 

They exchanged quiet smiles. Yukito still wasn’t entirely able to tell what happened when Yue took over and it didn’t help that Yue was still somewhat… skittish around Touya. 

Touya huffed a soft laugh and sat up. “Did I at least get my work done before I fell asleep?” They had a paired assignment but knowing Yukito even if Touya hadn’t…

“It’s all finished, don't worry.” 

He knew it. Yukito had gone ahead and finished it up himself. Touya leant forward and pressed a kiss to Yukito’s forehead with a murmured thank you before he got to his feet. “I’ve gotta go make dinner.” 

Yukito nodded and smiled. “I’ll be down in a minute!” Touya nodded and slipped out the room.

Yukito sighed once the door was closed and Touya’s footsteps had receded. He shut his eyes and tried to reach out to Yue. It wasn’t something that was coming easily to him and it seemed like talking to Yue wasn’t easy for anyone never mind trying to do it in one’s own mind.

“Yue?” No answer but Yukito didn’t know if that was because he hadn’t reached the other or he was being ignored. “You don’t have to run away, you know. Touya gave us his power for more than Sakura-chan’s sake.” 

Silence greeted Yukito once more. He sat for another minute or so before giving up. 

Just as he got to his feet, “I shouldn’t have interrupted the two of you.”, whispered through his mind and Yukito could barely reach out before Yue was gone again. Yukito shook his head and joined Touya downstairs to help with dinner. 

\----

Touya was glad when the house was quiet, in short bursts. His Dad was away on a trip and Sakura on a school trip. Yukito had been a little nervous since she’d left but honestly so was he. He just had to remind himself that she’d been on plenty of school trips with the stuffed toy before and been fine.

She’d be fine with Kero, it was fine for Yue to be here. 

Sakura had had this knowing smile on her lips when she’d told him that Yukito didn’t need to sneak on the trip somehow. For someone so oblivious about her own feelings she was stupidly perceptive of others. 

Not that a slightly grumpy, brooding Yue was anything new. 

Touya shifted and pulled Yukito closer with a little sigh that ruffled his fine hair. He’d fallen asleep easily enough despite whatever worry Yue would vehemently deny feeling. 

“She’ll be alright, won’t she?” Touya murmured aloud to himself. 

There was a subtle shift, hair growing down to the arm curled around Yukito’s, now Yue’s, waist before a pair of slitted eyes lifted to meet his. Yue studied him for a moment. His lips stayed set in a firm line but his eyes did soften, the hand tangled in the back of Touya’s shirt tightening a little. “She will be alright.” A pause. “Keroberos will not let her come to any harm. Whilst he is certainly not the wisest, he cares very deeply for her.” 

Touya relaxed at the easy confirmation. “Yeah, you’re right.” He nuzzled into Yue’s hair and felt him stiffen but Touya only hugged him closer. “Thanks. Stay for a bit?” 

But Yue shook his head. “I should let you both sleep.”

Touya held him tighter, hoping to stop him from leaving. “I care about you too, Yue.” Touya murmured into the darkness.

Yue stared at Touya’s chest, guilt pulsing with every beat of his heart. 

Touya had Yukito and Yukito had Touya.

Yue had Keroberos. Yue had Sakura. But a part of him that he told himself was Yukito, or selfish, wanted Touya too.

Gentle fingers tilted his chin, their eyes forced to meet in the darkness. 

Touya’s lips were warm, were every bit the same as he’d seen and felt in the fleeting memories of Yukito’s that he could touch and see. And yet a thousand times better. 

The touch wasn’t a mere phantom. It was real and soft, teasing tongue and touches as Touya took and Yue gave in to him.

They didn’t part much when they finally did and Yue’s throat felt thick as he swallowed, trying to say something. 

“Yue?” 

His eyes slid shut as he basked in the sound of his name, the tone of it. He knew that tone. 

“Yes, Touya?” 

“I care about you too, Yue.” Touya repeated. He’d keep repeating it until Yue believed him. “I gave you both my powers, I don’t want either of you to disappear. So try not to hide from us so much.”

Yue could only nod but that seemed good enough for Touya as he pressed another kiss to Yue’s lips. 

Yue had Keroberos. Yue had Sakura. And the part of him that wasn’t Yukito, but was maybe still selfish, had Touya too.


End file.
